Clubhouses
by StanxKyleFan
Summary: Stan and Kyle are about to have the biggest night of their lives with the two cutest girls in school, too bad this holds no interest to Kyle once-so-ever. Its time to find out what REALLY happened that night in the Clubhouse! SP pairings - Style : Bendy


The clubhouse was finally finished.

_About bloody time! _

Jesus, it was like Stan actually wanted these stupid girls over to play -what was that game called again- Truth or Dare? Yeah, thats it. I had never even heard of it, what the hell was it? Stan was resetting up a fold up chair in the center of the clubhouse for the tenth time and replacing it in the circle of fold up chairs in preparation for the 'big night', as Stan called it. He really seemed prepared didn't he? What if i wasn't prepared? What if this game was some kind of trick he planned with the girls to try to set me up with Bebe again? Oh god. I better at least ask Stan before they get here. "Stan?"

He looked up quickly from the chair he was fiddling with and leaned against it with his left arm coolly, satisfied with how it looked this time. "Yeah, Kyle?" "Uh..." I muttered, looking out the window ever-so slightly to check for the girls. "What's...Truth or Dare?" Gawking at me strangely, he smiled and pushed himself up from the chair. "Dude, You never heard of Truth or Dare?"

"No." I replied bluntly. "What is it? And why are you so insistent in having over the girls all the sudden to play it?" Stan looked down and laughed in mock-sympathy. "Oh poor, naive Kyle. Hold on a second." I rose an eyebrow as i watched him pull two chairs away from his perfectly assembled circle and motion his arm towards the two chairs, sort of like how Tweek does when he shows us our table at Harbucks, but with less shaking and eye-twitching. Skeptically, i walked towards the chair closest to me and sat down, eying Stan suspiciously. "Whats this about?"

"I'm going to show you how this game works." He smiled almost evilly, holding out his hands palms-up to me. I blushed slightly and held out my own arms elbow-length in front of me to meet Stan's. My fingertips barely brushing the tips of his own, Stan blinked and looked up at me. I met his gaze and smiled in that well-get-on-with-it way of mine, and he nodded. "Okay, so when the girls get here they will ask one of us 'Truth or Dare'." Stan began. I was so focused on not letting our fingers touch that i barely even heard what he was saying. "Umm, okay. What do i do then?" He smiled again, looking almost -nervous?- as he continued. "Okay, so im going to ask you the same thing. Kyle? Truth or Dare?" I allowed my eyebrow to drop and i glared at him jokingly. "What?"

"Just pick one!" Stan insisted. Accidentally brushing my fingers against his, my eyes widened slightly and i nodded. "Uh, Truth?" Stan's eyes widened as he dropped his hands into his lap, as if he were shocked. "What? Whats wrong with Truth? You said pick one right? I just picked one." I rambled, still utterly confused. What the hell did saying _Truth _even mean? "Nothing Kyle, calm down." He smiled, placing his hands out again. I placed mine over his as before and sighed. "Truth." I repeated. Stan nodded. "Okay, since you picked truth i have to ask you a question. You have to answer that question truthfully. Alright?" I noticed a small shade of pink on his face as he brought his hands back up to mine. I was sure my face was brightly lit as well.

What was getting me so worked up? "Okay." I replied. "Shoot." He closed his eyes and thought over his question. Opening his eyes, his oceanic blue eyes locked with my own, ugly-green ones. "Who do you love?"

My stomach turned inside out as the words left his perfectly shaped lips. If i wasnt blushing before i certainly was now. "W-Who do i love?" I repeated. Crap that was stupid, not like he didnt JUST ask me that or anything. What the hell was i going to say? I knew i was bi, i could just say that...but he asked me WHO i loved! I cant tell him its him! He would flip out and probably kick me out of here. "Kyle...?" Stan asked, raising an eyebrow and removing his hands to place one on my shoulder. "You okay dude?"

My head shot up at his voice, it was only now that I realized i had been staring at the floor at my shoes. "Okay." I mumbled, not realizing till after the fact that it was the wrong response. "Uh, i mean, im fine." Stan let his eyes slide back to his normal, concerned, face. "Dude? You, dont have to answer if you dont want to. Its just a practice... Stan looked a bit disappointed for some reason as he nodded at me reassuringly. I probably wouldnt ever get a chance like this to ever tell Stan how i feel about him...should i just take it? "Well, since you refuse the Truth, i am forced to give you a Dare." Stan smiled evilly. I threw my hands up in mock-horror before quickly placing them back over Stan's "How do you do a Dare?" I earned yet another devilish grin before he continued explaining. "I can make you do anything i want." He replied, eying me up and down before meeting my eyes again.

_Anything Stan wanted to make me do...? _I allowed my mind to run through many...disturbing scenarios before slamming down to earth again and nodding at him. "Okay." Stan took another air-full of lungs and closed his eyes, and i could have sworn on the not-son of god's name itself that his lips formed the words he spoke. "Kiss me."

The words rang through me ears and rattled around in my brain, as if someone replaced my brain with an everlasting bouncy-ball. I couldn't keep myself from shrieking, which was weird and completely out of character for my usual calm and collected attitude. There was no way i actually heard him say that, he didn't say that. Stan opened his eyes, leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his knees. "Kyle...?"

"What?" I nearly shouted, blinking out of my thoughts and staring at him. What the fuck was _wrong _with me today? I was overreacting about as much as freaking Tweek! Now i cant even control myself...aw fuck it. "Kyle, I'm sorry. I di-mmpf?"

I cut Stan off as soon as he began, pressing my lips onto his colder ones with the little -NO- experience i had and kissed him with all i knew how. It felt just as i had dreamed it would feel like, and more. He slowly placed his arms on my shoulders and pulled away quietly. _Shit_. Well, what did i expect? It was _me _after all...

I quickly let go and looked at him for a moment before immediately dropping my eyes to the floor again. "I'm sorry." Stan shook his head, a blush appearing lightly over his cheeks. "I-I didnt think you would actually...do it." Stan admitted. "Dont apologize." I nodded, still in shock from what i had just done.

"Was it just the Dare?" Stan questioned honestly, looking me in the eyes. I shook my head automatically, revealing the truth. What was i doing...? Stan smiled, blushing again, and wrapped his strong arms around me, placing one hand on the back of my head, and pulled me close to him. Gently laying his lips on mine, he held me closer. There was no way this could actually be happening...right? Stan was with Wendy! Wasnt he? Or had they broken up now? Its not like i could actually keep track or anything...it changed so frequently. Ethire way, I couldnt bring myself to break apart, i knew i needed to breath, but i didnt care. All i cared about at this second, was Stan. Finally, Stan let me go, panting quietly in need of oxygen.

"I love you, Kyle. I cant explain it to you...i wouldnt know where to begin. But i do. I have for a while now." I binked, mentally holding my head still as it spun around on my shoulders. "I-I love you too Stan. I...I always have!" He grabbed me in a quick hug before letting go and smiling at me, showing off his perfect facial features. "See, I _told _you Stan would take it well!"

Stan and I shot up in mid hug and shot at the source of the voice. _The girls were here. _"Uh..." Stan began, backing away from me slightly. "Hey girls."

"Yeah Bebe, you were right! I just had no idea that my Stan was...gay. Wow! How awesome!" Awesome...? Yeah i guess it was for me, but why the hell was it so awesome for- "Lets get it on then boys!" Wendy shouted, tossing off her pink hat and letting her long, wavy black hair out of a purple scrunchie, tossing it at Stan. Wendy quickly approached Bebe and slung her arms around her shoulders, drawing her into a deep kiss.

All i could do was stare in awe as the two best friends went at eachother like they were wasted at some bar. Glancing at Stan, i could see the same thoughts going through his mind. He met my gaze and smiled, standing to his feet, he shrugged and held out his hand. I took it eagerly and followed him across the clubhouse so we were diagonal with the make out scene at the other side of the room. "You know something Kyle?" Stan asked me, holding my hips and begining to rock back in forth in a 'dance'. I shrugged. "What?"

Stan glanced over at the two girls in their make-out session and then back at me. Pulling me into a quick, light kiss, Stan replied. "My dad always said clubhouses were magical." Stan laughed, kissing my cheek before pulling me into a hug. "Now i see why."


End file.
